A Simple Question
by Shifuku
Summary: They all knew Luffy couldn't lie and when he tried to it just makes it even more obvious that he's lying. The problem was why would he lie for a simple question? 2Y3D Luffy x Boa Hancock, and Nakamaship. T for swearing!


The simple question came out of curiosity from the bored sniper. The answer was something he never expected coming from Luffy. It was known knowledge that his captain couldn't lie and when he tried to it just made it even more obvious, but the question that was on Usopp's mind was why would he want to lie.

The sun shined down on the Thousand Sunny making every living thing sweat their brains out. It was one of those days no one wanted to do anything and just lie there for the rest of the day. Finding ways to cool themselves with ice bags, cold drinks, and another ways possible. They were bored, beyond bored.

Usopp leaned against the oak tree on the deck hiding in the shade the tree produces. He holds a freshly made orange juice loaded with ice cubes. He lifts the cool cup of juices to his forehead hoping the cold cup would cool him down. Sweat pours down his face as he wipes his forehead of the sweat.

"This weather is killing me." Usopp mumbles. Glancing down to the sugary beverage he take notice that there is no more ice cubes left.

"ugh." Usopp groans out. He wouldn't dare to ask Sanji for more, he would surely be kicked to the next generation. Knowing he wouldn't waste anything drinkable on a day like this he lifts the drink to his mouth.

"Yuck!" He exclaims with disgust laced in with his voice. The once delicious beverage is now reduced to a watery warm juice. He puts his screaming taste buds aside and drinks it in one go.

_'At least im not thirsty anymore.'_ He concludes while readjusting his position and setting the cup beside him.

_'I wonder how Chopper is doing. Isn't Nami watching over him in the bathtub? It's a good thing she is since he's a devil fruit eater.'_ Usopp thinks to himself feeling sorry for their furry friend.

"Usopp!" A boy with a straw hat calls out to him as he makes himself known. Luffy plops himself down next to Usopp in the shade.

"I'm hot and bored!" His captain groans out to the sniper.

"Aren't we all Luffy?" Usopp replies while pulling down his hat more hoping to help with the heat. The sniper glances over to Luffy and notices how he doesn't look sweaty at all. _'Lucky.'_ Usopp thinks to himself as he wipes more sweat off his forehead.

"Then lets play a game." Luffy declares with his signature grin spreading across his face. Usopp groans inwardly, not liking the idea. _'Is it too much to ask to just lay in the shade all day?'_ Usopp asks himself.

"No, it's too hot. How about a different kind a game?" Usopp asks trying to look for ways out of activity in this weather.

"What kind of game?" The bored captain responds with a question. Usopp clearly caught Luffy's attention.

"Umm, Lets just ask questions to each other since we haven't been together for 2 years now." Usopp thought of on spot but quickly regretted his words. _'A lot of things happened and I don't know if Luffy is ready to tell us yet, why did I say that? I would rather run around in this heat than make luffy remember things he would rather not. I'll just stay with smaller questions, yeah that sounds good.'_ Usopp reassures himself with his plan.

"Sounds stupid but at least its something to do." Luffy replies without a hint of hesitation which simmered Usopps worries.

"I'll start, Is it true you got fat?" Luffy bluntly asks making Usopp cringe. Usopp looks over to Luffy and frowns.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Usopp mumbles clearly embarrassed.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughs with all his might. The sniper sits there quickly getting annoyed.

"So its true! You didn't deny it!" Luffy yells out for the world to hear. He falls on his back from laughter.

"Shut u-" Usopp tried to stop his captain but he was just interrupted by luffy's singing.

"Usopp was fat! Usopp was fat! Usopp was fat! Usopp was fat" Luffy taunts the poor sniper. His horrible singing voice spreading his secret.

"ITS MY TURN!" Usopp yells shutting up Luffy with his embarrassing song. _'Hmm. What should I ask Luffy? Something small that has nothing to do with the war. I know!'_ Usopp makes up his mind as he thinks to himself.

"Whats your connection to Boa Hancock?" Usopp asks out of his own curiosity. _'He got to avoid the question last time because of the marines but now he has no choice to answer.'_ The sniper grins to himself.

"Shes, she's a- a, uhh. Umm. A person. Yep, she's a person!" Luffy stutters and lies his way through the question. Usopp's jaw hits the deck in shock of his bad lying skills and his answer. _'Everyone knows Luffy can't lie even if his life is on the line, so why is he lying? And more importantly why lie for a simple question like that?'_ Questions fly through Usopp's mind as he stares at the now sweaty and nervous Luffy.

"Luffy, what is she to you? I didn't lie so now you have to tell me." The sniper tries to convince his captain to tell him the truth.

"She's a- a daughter. My daughter!" Luffy lies through his teeth once again. Usopp blinks slowly at the obvious lie.

"Shes older than you Luffy, that's not possible." Usopp informs Luffy of the fault in his lie. _'Why is he lying again!?'_ Usopp's mind races for an answer but coming up with none.

"I know! She's a brother!" Luffy declares to Usopp. He looks more and more nervous by the second.

"She's a women luffy! A WOMEN!" Usopp screams to luffy. The sniper grabs the poor idiot by his shoulders and starts shaking him furiously. Unknowing to Usopp he accidentally screamed _'women'_ too loud.

"Tell me why you're lying!" Usopp yells while shaking luffy faster ignoring the pleas to stop.

"Uyssccooypp! Srrrrroooop!" Luffy pleas and finally Usopp slows down from his shaking

"I'll tell you, okay?" Luffy mumbles. He rests his hand on his leg to stop the world from spinning.

* * *

Up in the crows nest a certain green haired swordsman lifts weights. In this weather people would think he was crazy and insane and that's exactly what he was. Sweat drips off his body as his intense workout continues. Yet not once has he complained about the hot heat.

"1598! 1599! 1600!" He grunts and groans numbers every time he lifts the weights above his head.

_'This weather is just testing my strength. I need to use it and become stronger. I wonder if that shitty cool has any of the juice left.'_ The thirsty swordsman thinks to himself.

_'I'll just take a break for something to drink then come back and do another thousand.'_ He concludes to himself. He puts his heavy weights down and picks up some smaller ones. With one arms he repetitively lifts the smaller one. He starts to make his way down to the kitchen which just happened to be near the oak tree.

* * *

"I can't concentrate in this weather!" The navigator groans and flops onto the desk. Under her lays a map she has been trying to make but just cant seem to in this weather.

"I'm out of juice too!" She yells out to know one._ 'Maybe some cold orange juice can clear up my head.'_ She concludes to herself. The orange haired beauty picks up the empty cup and makes her way to the kitchen for a refill. Little did she know that she would soon forget about that cold cup of orange juice.

* * *

In the kitchen, the cook peels more oranges. Nami had felt generous today and gave a big basket of her tangerines to Sanji to make orange juice for everyone.

_'Nami-swan so nice!'_ Sanji swoons over the navigator in his head. He sets the now peeled orange on the table and walks over to a cabinet. He searches for the jar of sugar and just when he sees it, he hears something. "A WOMEN!"

He forgets all about the sugar and the oranges and runs to where those magical words came from. His world would soon be shattered and never to be put back together.

* * *

In the bathroom a helpless furry animal lays in the water. A smile apparent on his face from the cool water. Earlier today he told Nami she could go work instead of watching over him since the water was shallow enough.

"I wish I could go play with Usopp and Luffy, but its SOOO hot." Chopper mumbles and continues to lay in the cold water.

_'I'm sure nothing important is going to happen today anyways.'_ The little reindeer reassures himself but he didn't know how wrong he was, something big was going to happen.

* * *

In the library Robin sat at a desk with a book in front of her. The heat didn't bother her like it did for some of her other crew mates so she just quietly read.

_'I wonder how Chopper is doing, maybe I will go get some ice from Sanji-san and put it in Choppers bath. That should make him feel better.'_ Robin decides and closes her book. She puts the book away and heads to the kitchen for some ice, but poor chopper was going have to wait much longer for that ice then she knew.

"SUUPPPEERR!" Franky exclaims as he flips his over easy eggs. Franky loved hot and cold days, its fun to use his body to do all sorts of things on days like this. At the moment he was using exposed metal on his body that was almost burning to cook eggs on.

_'Its not as SUUPPPEERR as it would be without anyone here. I'll go see if Luffy wants to see!'_ Franky thinks to himself while putting the eggs on a plate. Picking up the plate he makes his way to where Luffy is. The eggs he carries would soon be tossed into the air.

* * *

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughs while playing a small tune.

"It sure is hot! I wonder if everyone would like me to play a small tune to cheer them up." Brook talks to himself.

"Its so hot my skins sweaty! Skull joke, I have no skin because im just bones! YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughs at his joke and makes his way to the deck where everyone else was slowly making their way to. The song he was going to play wont be able to cheer up any of their hearts.

* * *

"Uyssccooypp! Srrrrroooop!" Luffy pleas and finally Usopp slows down from his shaking

"I'll tell you, okay?" Luffy mumbles. He rests his hand on his leg to stop the world from spinning.

"So what is she to you, huh?" Usopp asks with a smirk on his face since he finally got him to answer him.

"Shes my-" Luffy starts with his confession. At that very moment everyone made their way onto the deck. Zoro came down with a weight in one hand, Nami had an empty cup in her hand, Sanji exiting from the kitchen with hearts in his eyes, A bag of ice in Robins hands as she was making a delivery to Chopper, Franky with a plate of eggs while exclaiming _'SUUPPPEERR',_ and lastly Brook as he carries his violin about to play a song.

"Your what?!" Usopp exclaims. Everyone's attention lands on the lying sniper and the idiotic captain wondering what they are talking about.

"SHES MY FUTURE WIFE OKAY!?" Luffy yells with all his might. He crosses his arms over his chest and sits down clearly frustrated.

Usopp's jaw hit the floor. _'Hes not lying this time!'_ Usopp thought and fell down onto the deck.

The weight that was once in Zoro's hand was now on his foot. He let go of in it in shock that his captain had a women in his life. The swordsman wiped the shock off his face and picked up the weight.

"1700! 243! 984!" He continues to lift the weight and count, but the shock hit him hard and he didn't even realize he was yelling all the wrong numbers.

A cup stayed shattered at Nami's feet. She quickly turns around and heads back to her room to work on her map. "I'm gonna double your debt Luffy for keeping that a secret." She mumbles, clearly her head was not working right.

The next day she looked at the map she drew and was confused to find on her paper a landmass named _'America'._ She hung it on her wall for a memory.

Sanji's heart ripped in half. "Luffy? Wife?" Sanji kept muttering to himself. He would make sure Luffy told the full story or his captain would never eat again. Blinded by rage he went to Franky's workshop and ripped apart rubber bands all night.

Ice cubes were piled up near Robins feet. The bag she once held had fallen and split open leaving ice cubes everywhere. Unlike everyone else Robin held a smile on her face. _'What a silly, stupid, and mysterious captain.'_ Robin thought to herself as she makes her way back to the library. She forgot all about the little reindeer during the chaos.

Eggs flew in the air as franky slipped on mysterious ice cubes on the ground making it rain eggs. Luffy rockets over and eats every one of them before they hit the ground. _'That poor women.' _ Franky thinks to himself before congratulating Luffy on his girl exclaiming "SUUPPPERR!" over and over again.

As realization dawns on brook his once happy song turns into a sad dark song describing his feelings. _'I wonder what kind of panties she wears, YOHOHO!' _He thinks to himself before doing degree 45.

Luffy pats his stomach from eating the delicious eggs. He takes notice of everyone's strange reactions and asks himself, "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed too! Please review and tell me your thoughts on it!

_**-Shifuku**_

My thought: What if Luffy told Hancock he would marry her in the future when he becomes pirate king. This was my inspiration for the story thanks again!

Hancock- "is this marriage?!"

Luffy- "Im not marrying you hancock!" _'Not till the future.'_


End file.
